Passion for my Partner
by Tuume
Summary: Passion and power collide in the fight for Mesa City and the souls of Interpol's finest. Chapter Two: Carmelita and Neyla have a rough heart to heart.
1. Prologue: One and a Half Years

**Prologue: One and a Half Years**

Welcome. After almost a full year after the Hate, here comes the Passion. I hope that my writing has improved over this year and that it shows here. Please enjoy.

---

_"The fox is the key."_

_---_

Wingbeats...

He had to keep running...

"C-" He couldn't even say her name.

So much blood...

He choked on his own. The name gargled in his throat.

"C-"

---

That traitor!

"Bastard! I'll make you suffer!"

A shriek, and the beat of leathery wings.

---

"C-"

"God, I'm so sorry."

Laughter. Mirthless and sorrowful.

More wingbeats sounded behind, closer now.

Wingswings... feet?!

A snarl, then a flash of claws.

Jaws clamped on his shoulder and he laughed.

Arms and legs hooked around him like vices. He lost his balance and fell to the floor with a primal growl.

He slammed his elbows into flesh, cracked bones. He bucked and squirmed and growled. His opponent held fast.

Wings!

More claws now. Leathery membranes.

Their fury unleashed, they tore into him.

They bit, he scratched.

They hissed, he roared.

A second set of wingbeats came, more terrible than the last.

Madness. An unitelligible whirlwind of fury and bloodshed.

So much blood...

His legs were bound, next his arms.

Through the blood haze he felt the bites.

Again and again and again. The fangs tore flesh and scissored muscle.

Bleeding.

Crying.

Laughing.

An iron grip caught his neck and the red faded to black.

Claws sunk into his chest and carved.

A horrible shriek. "I did this to you! I did!"

Shattering glass.

Bleeding and crying...

Falling and laughing...

---

Well, there you go. The prologue to Passion for my Partner. The reason it's so erratic is becase it's from a point of view of a character here that has, and is still, losing his mind. Please review and give me your input. Carmelita and Neyla will make an appearance next chapter.


	2. City Pt1

**The City: Part 1**

This story will be divided into arcs, showcasing a different aspect of the story. The City arc will focus on Carmelita and Neyla's relationship and the relationship they have with the character whose point of view you all saw in the prologue. It will also affect the way they handle this particular case. Enjoy and review.

---

From within a darkened room, its two occupants could hear the explosions from afar. Neither moved from where they sat from across one another. What reason did they have to be alarmed? They planned the bombing; and according to plan the telltale sirens blared through to them, right on time.

"Idiot pig cops. They never learn." The first occupant, a bat, sneered. She picked up a glass filled to the brim with wine; blood red of course. "We attack one spot then rob or destroy another at the same time. If we aren't doing that, we're transporting the product from one safehouse to another. Still, they never get wise to the act. We've had them running in circles goodness knows how long. Honestly, how many times have we done this?" She drained the glass and began to swirl the ice within around with her tongue.

A lynx sat in the chair across, knees hugged tightly to her chest. A pointed ear flicked worriedly. "Too many. You said that she would stop soon. That the stress from... that day would be enough to bring her down. But it hasn't." Her gaze became accusatory and she hugged her knees tighter. "She's still on top, and she's getting worse!"

The bat couldn't deny it. Their leader should have fallen by now. They didn't need her dead. Just out of the way so that they'd both get what they wanted. The original plan had flopped and had the opposite affect. The way the leader was running things now, she would drag all of Mesa city to hell. Unless... The bat's smirk didn't go unnoticed by her companion. "Have you figured out something?" the lynx asked.

The bat nodded and smiled, revealing a row of gleaming fangs. "The same plan as the last. The fox is the key."

A hiss split the darkness. The bat ignored it and related the news. The failed robbery in Paris, the rooftop chase between the partners that had stopped said robbery, and their argument inside of the station. At the fox's physical description, the hiss turned into a yowl of jealous fury and the wine bottle flew across the room, shattering a window and letting in a shaft of neon light from the city. The bat snorted, amused. "Jealous? For God's saked, they're not even the same person."

"You know that won't matter," the lynx spat. "The second Kir sees her we'll both be back at square one!" She let out a mournful shriek. The bat rolled her eyes.

"You didn't listen. Same plan as last time, remember? They just have to get close enough," she tossed her glass and locked her fingers together, "where when the time is right, we pull them apart. Forever." her fingers separated. "Get it?"

The lynx's rage subsided as understanding dawned. but one question still lingered. "What about Kir and the tigress?"

The bat shrugged. "You can pick up Kir's pieces. As for the feline... Same plan as last time, right?"

---

"Neyla, open the goddamn door!" Carmelita shouted, banging her fists on the wood. As soon as they had gotten to their building, Neyla had stormed to their apartment and locked herself in the bathroom. Carmelita had made it up just in time to hear the bath being run.

"Neyla! Neyla! Dammit..." Carmelita swore as she gripped her shock pistol. She had something to say and that tiger was going to hear it! A single shot blew off the knob. A kick sent the door inward with a bang against the bathroom wall.

Carmelita stopped in her tracks, inches in front of the tub. Neyla had already stripped and climbed into the tub. She cupped a small puddle of water in her hands. She lifted her arms over her head and spread her fingers. Transfixed, Carmelita watched as the water came in rivers down Neyla's hair, her forehead, over her lips, flowing down her neck into the hollow between her collarbones, then further down between her violet breasts. Her breath caught in her throat when she finally dragged her eyes back to Neyla's face. The tigress' green orbs had the fox locked in their sights like a rifle. "Usually if you hate someone, you try to stay away from them. Get out."

The vixen shook her head. "Not until you hear what I have to say." She stepped to the tub and got onto her knees before it. Never breaking eye contact, she said, "I'm sorry."

A flash of anger came over Neyla's face and she shoved Carmelita roughly away. From the floor, Carmelita watched as Neyla drained the tub and stood swearing. "Inconsiderate bitch!" Stark naked, the violet tigress stalked out of the bathroom sopping wet. But not before giving Carmelita a kick while she was on the floor.

Carmelita was so shocked that she didn't even register the pain in her side. Her mind reeled, then clicked as the past minute's events set in. Shock turned to outrage and she scrambled off the floor and strode to their shared bedroom. Not giving a damn that the tigress was still naked and wet, Carmelita slammed the door shut, grabbed Neyla by the shoulders, spun and slammed her against it. She raged, "What is your problem?! I'm trying to apologize and you kick me!"

The kick in her gut she did register. Reflexively grabbing her stomach allowed Neyla to slide behind her and force her against the door. "Those two hits are nothing." The hisses tickled Carmelita's ear. "You're lucky I didn't do worse for toying with me!" Neyla pulled off and snarled. "Now get out. I need to get dressed."

The vixen shook her head. Toying with her? She had done no such thing! If anyone had been toying around, it was Neyla! "What about you? The kiss you gave me earlier? Wasn't that you toying with me? How is that any different?"

Neyla flicked her tail at the vixen, no pain in the appendage anymore. She noted with satisfaction how Carmelita's face scrunched when the cold water drops hit her. I kissed you to prove a point; that I was badass. That I had power over you! You're the one who started this!" She threw her hands up in frustration and went to the closet to get a towel.

"When did I start this?!" Carmelita shot back. Then her face scrunched in confusion. "And what's this 'this' you're talking about?"

Neyla had found a towel and was drying herself with more pressure than was needed. It took the edge off somewhat. Dry now, she tossed the cloth down and kicked it to Carmelita's feet. "In the warehouse! You saved me, then you kissed me!"

"I kissed your tail!" Carmelita protested.

"It was still a kiss!" Neyla grabbed Carmelita by the wrist and dragged her to the couch. "Even here! You kissed me here!" Then she took her to a window, the same one they had exited earlier in their haste. She pointed outward. "You kissed me out there as well!" She turned to Carmelita then, something akin to despair in her green eyes. It made the vixen's heart clench.

"You kissed me and you meant it."

Carmelita stomped in frustration. "That was comfort! I did that to ease your pain!" But the words sounded as hollow as they felt coming out of her mouth.

Neyla shook her head and sat on the couch, holding herself and crossing her legs.

"You made it real Carmelita." She didn't cast her eyes over her shoulder for the fox's reaction. The sharp intake of breath told her everything.

Still adamant, still in denial, Carmelita picked at straws. "But you said it yourself; it was a game!"

"You made it real! You took it and made it real!" Neyla was shouting now. If Carmelita didn't know any better, she would have sworn the tigress sounded like she was almost in tears.

"And what is it?! What's this 'it' and 'this' that we -you- keep talking about?!" Carmelita herself was shouting now. Trying to shout over Neyla. Trying to shout down the truth that the tigress whispered just loud enough for them both to hear.

"Us."

---

Like it? Hate it? Got tips to make it better? Tell me in a constructive review. See you next week.


End file.
